criminalnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Event Guide for New Players in CN
There are serveral events in Criminal Nations that go on each day. Every day has a different event and time process. Some events are at random times while others are set. In all seven days of the week there are events morning to night. This is the current and most recently updated Events schedule: +~Monday: hide-n-seek and possibly chatroom Trivia +~Tuesday: Chatroom Trivia +~Wednesday: Mugfest +~Thursday: chatroom Trivia +~Friday-saturday-sunday: Racewarz, forums trivia, weekly riddle (also in forums) +~Saturday: Bunny Lottery drawing Event Description ~Hide and Seek~ Hide and Seek is a game where you try to find the Noob Owner BadBunnyBride. The Owner Hides in many of the Criminal Nations Explore page while you have to secure an area for yourself to hide in, and also go find her. The game only last for 30 minutes and prices are big. First of the prizes may include 3Mil of finding her later on get doubled to 7Mil and later the finale 10Mil. ~Chatroom Trivia~ Many people host trivia and the times are random as most times. But they are somewhat in the afternoon. If the other players do not host trvia, then the Noob Owner BadBunnyBride Hosts it. The Host will ask many different questions up to 10-20 of them and you will have to google/search engine to find the answer. First one to get it gets the prize. Prizes include 3-5m cash per question and a bonus question might be worth 25-50 crystals. ~Mugfest~ Mugfest or known as Muggy is at random times the most. You will need to be in Chat for the most part for this event. There are TWO-THREE bunnies loaded with 18-19Mil Cash. The player will need to use his/her brave bar to get some of the cash. 15 Brave is required to rob cash. BE WARN : To not mug the bunny or attack the bunny you must use the option Rob Players Office. Be there quick or all the money will be gone and be careful from people as they love to rob during mugfest. ~Forums Trivia/Riddle~ This is another different style of trivia which takes place in Forums. The player will have 10 questions, 5 for which you will get awarded 200k each, and 5 more for which you will get awarded 20 crystals each. Sometimes the first THREE person to send answers will get brave shots or some will pots. The riddle is similar to the trivia but the FIRST three people to get the riddle get 5m prize! ~Racewars~ Racewars are played during Fridays-Sundays during weekends. You will need a car to get in Racewars without it you cannot play or you will get kicked out! The Cars cost 250k, but then you will have to tune it which takes extra cash but the prizes are delicious. The cash rewarded would be 11-20Mil cash and on Special Occasions up to 32Mil Cash. WARNING: If you have already won in Racewars you cannot join again because ou will get kicked out! Also, finish your races! ~Bunny Lotto~ Bunny Lotto is a lottery in which all players can join. On Saturday its the drawing so pick your number before the last race in Racewars. The numbers range to 1-150 to pick the lucky number to win. Prizes are 10-20Mil Cash.